In a UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) network, for the purposes of further increasing data rates, providing low delay and so on, long-term evolution (LTE) has been studied (see Non Patent Literature 1). Besides, for the purposes of achieving further broadbandization and higher speed, successor systems to LTE have been also studied (for example, such a system is also called “LTE advanced” or “LTE enhancement” (hereinafter referred to as “LTE-A”)).
In these LTE or LTE-A systems, when a mobile station apparatus UE performs communication with network, cell search processing needs to be performed to establish synchronization. In the cell search processing, the mobile station apparatus UE detects a synchronization signal (SS), which is transmitted from the base station apparatus at constant time intervals, to obtain frequency synchronization of a cell (serving cell) where the mobile station apparatus UE is located, timing synchronization and cell ID (PCI: Physical Cell ID). The mobile station apparatus UE uses this obtained information as a basis to fix the serving cell. Then, the mobile station apparatus UE transmits a RACH (Random Access CHannel) to notify the cell of existence of the mobile station apparatus and reserve communication resources.